fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Charles Dickinson
Charles John Dickinson is the lead protagonist of the upcoming game Scattered Clockwork. He is the soft-spoken yet loyal assistant of Professor Gabriel, who took him under his wing, educated him and has acted as his father figure since he was young. He has always lived in Horotropolis, the most populated city and the capital of Sao. 'Appearance' Charles is smaller than most people his age which makes it harder for him to reach higher up items. Self-conscious about his height, he built a prosthetic wooden arm which he had attached to his real arm. He wears a murky green short-sleeved jacket, and underneath he wears a baggy orange-and-white striped long-sleeved sweater. He also wears brown shorts, and striped socks underneath his black-and-orange coloured sneakers. His cheeks are tinted red and is covered with freckles. He has messy and tangled brown hair with a green baggy hat made specifically for him by him, with black ear protection attached. The baggy hat has a symbol that looks similar to a cog. 'Personality' Charles is soft-spoken and meek, often preferring to stay silent than rather actively engage in the conversation. When he does speak, he can occasionally muddle up his sentences or end up stuttering out of nervousness. He cannot and would never claim to be a particularly brave person: he tries to avoid confrontation like the plague. However, despite his seemingly cowardly demeanor, he is known for always trying to help people he's loyal to (e.g. Professor Gabriel) if they need him to, no matter the peril- which would be considered a brave thing to do. Being raised as an assistant rather than a son, Charles yearns to be appreciated but doesn't know how to go about it- almost to the point where he needs other people's approval to appreciate himself. Stemming from his longing to be appreciated could be the fact he is always trying to make himself useful- always offering a hand to those who either need it or ask for it. However, this makes him extremely self-conscious, worrying constantly about everyone else's opinions of him. As Scattered Clockwork goes on, while still retaining most of his shy and nervous nature, he starts growing out of his need to be appreciated and learns to appreciate himself. 'Relationship' Professor Gabriel After finding Charles lonely and by himself at the local orphanage, Professor Gabriel felt some slight pity for him and gave him shelter and food as long as the boy worked diligently as his assistant. While it might not be initially obvious, Professor Gabriel is Charles's closest thing to a father figure and, while their father-son relationship might seem one-sided for Charles, Gabriel does appreciate him and loves the boy like a son. He is only harsh on the boy because he feels he isn't very focused and will never go anywhere in life if he isn't independent or hard-working. 'Gallery' Mechariah New Design (Nano).png|Original Design (by Nano) IMG 20160517 192408.jpg|Art Swap by Monstermanchego 'Trivia' *Charles Dickinson's concept stems from an attempt to redesign the character of Mechariah from Rocket Riley. However, Nano liked his design so much he developed a whole new game around him and gave him a different character. **This could be obvious when comparing their designs, especially their hats. Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Alive Category:Humans Category:Nano's Characters